


lookm tehren stwo crack ficw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! omg hhhhhhhhhhh - bc i wrote two in one document lmao

by samoosifer



Series: The Crack!Fics [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M, Shameless AU, crack!fic, enjoy losers, gallavich!crack, shameless!crack, yet another piece of shit crack!fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so i was drunk and did a thing again please enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	lookm tehren stwo crack ficw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! omg hhhhhhhhhhh - bc i wrote two in one document lmao

Iiiiiiits a crack fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ian was tirde. He was very sick and tired. He was fed up. He was so done. So fucking done with everyhing. He wasn sure why he put up with this show anymore. So he left. He broke into the prisn and left withn mivket in the night. Lol thats supposed to asy mickey hhaaha. Anyway. So ian and mickey left chicao. Thy droe allllllllllll night long uinti the reached the endsof the earthc, then they stoppeped, got out of the car, annnnnd made out on the front!!! super cute stuff. 

Sp thye were makign out before mickety stopped and lookied at ianm. 

'bro we for got the tohers.'

'ohn shit.  
Ian laugehd.

So they gotk abck in the aar and drove all the way back, picking uo mandy on the way. Theyc readchedn shicagoo and grabbed yeveegehny svetland and the resta of the milkfovihces. Then theyretered to the end of the eratth. Micekyh and iean rresumed making otuj while mandya dn the oheths started sttineg ip a life fo themseles. 

Domesticity ensued and it was great. 

HOLY SHIT I GOT THTNAA SENTENCER RIGHT. WOW. IM AMAXING OMH. 

A FEWW UEARS PASSED AND EVERYHONEE WAS HAOPY. MANDY AND VSETLANAN GOT TOGETHER BC WHY NOT AND LIKE IGGY FOUND A CUTE GIRL AND STOPPED USING HMOOPHOVIC SLURS ALL TGOETHER ITS WAS GREAT HAHAHA 

SO IAN AND MICKEY OH FUCK CAPS IS STILL ON OOPSO anyways  
ian and mciekyy decedied one day theyh wante to be marrried oiffuacily so they wernt to the only palce that vould could organist that at the ends of the eeathr and did it. Thehn thehy realisef e they wonted kids of theirr own so theyh wenrt bak to chiacgoo and stole liam lmao can you imagein??????///

but yeaj. Thats the stiry of of ianf anf midjey I hopeyiu like ed it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
